


keep your eyes on me wont you?

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST HAD NOODLES FOR BRAINS RN, M/M, Slow Dancing, just me rambling, lilia is like a bit of the clingy type cuz yeah, warm fluffy sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: Trey laughs softly, he's gotten absolutely lucky as lilia pulls him out of the dip and twirls the greenhead despite their height difference“Alright- i’ll be left in your care for tonight”-    -    -    -dancing/ jealousy - day 4 twst rarepair week
Relationships: Trey Clover/Lilia Vanrouge, side mallejeikei
Kudos: 4
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	keep your eyes on me wont you?

Its absolutely funny at how different they are and even more surprising on how well they work together. Though seeing lilia try and lead the dance to whatever song is playing with trey is hilarious. Though lilia could care less about what others feel about their position when trey has a small smile on his face and a loving twinkle in his eyes that lilia adores so much, though his eyes seem to shift from the diasomnia student to someone behind lilia. A feeling of jealousy claws at him at the shift of attention. 

They’re in the empty balcony at the moment , the glass doors giving a decent view of the inside of the diasomnia dorm.

“Keep your attention on me” his tone is a jealous one that trey has gotten used to 

“I am don’t worry, i'm just keeping an eye on how cater is doing between malleus and jade-”  
“Stop worrying ,my beloved.They’ll be fine im sure,so- let me be the one that holds your loving gaze”

“I'm not worrying- just-”

Trey chuckles awkwardly but there's a surprised little noise when lilia grips his waist with a stronger grip and dips the heartslabyul student , the other holding him there for a moment as he leans down to have his lips near trey’s ear.

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head upon my dear, if something does go out of plan ill be here- worry not”

Trey flushes, lilia’s character is so complex. For a moment he can be the trickster everyone thinks of him at first and the next he can be one of the most intimidating yet caring person he’s met,protective over his close ones and unafraid of the consequences to protect said people.

Trey laughs softly, he's gotten absolutely lucky as lilia pulls him out of the dip and twirls the greenhead despite their height difference

“Alright- i’ll be left in your care for tonight”

Lilia nods, and smiles, leaning into the taller’s body, turning their waltz into a slow dance. Slowly, Trey's hands leave their place on the other’s shoulder and hand , only to cup the shorter’s face between his palms , leaning down slowly as they stand still , and presses them together gently. Lilia’s arms wrap his waist in an attempt to pull him closer than he already is.

It's funny how lilia gets so clingy with him, one way or another being near him, an arm around his waist, a hand in his, and he seems to get clingier when riddle or cater are near, as though trey would be taken from him. It makes trey think if something of that sort had happened to him already, after all being a fae as old as lilia would have entailed some sort of romance.


End file.
